Memories Through Time
by kai'lay
Summary: Memories can trigger dreams, and you dreams can take you anywhere; wishing gives light to hope, and to hope is to believe. Let those dreams be a reality, for anything can happen, as long as you have the faith.   HRE x Fem!Italy


**A/N: Hey guys! :D It's me, Nina/Mona. I really like the plot I'm planning for this story, so I'm going to work REALLY hard to make it awesome. ^^ Or at least try OTL. Anyway, hope you like it! :D**

***HRExFem!Italy**

***I do not own Hetalia :) Hidekaz Himaruya does XD**

* * *

><p><em>Happiness, evident in her eyes,<em>

_Sorrow, as seen in his life._

_A tragedy which separated them,_

_Broken eleven centuries later,_

_But only to be replaced by a cloud of mist._

_The only lead they have…_

_Her memory,_

_His hope._

_A dream,_

_A simple wish._

_For her to unlock a chain of memories,_

_For his yearning to finally become a reality._

_One prayer that can lead to an opening, an opportunity, a chance._

* * *

><p>Feliciana was still putting on her ballet shoes when rehearsals began.<p>

"I'm… extremely… late…" She murmured to herself as she tried to find her friends near the thick black curtains.

"Feli! Feli!" A voice hissed.

"Romano?" She whispered.

"Yeah… It's me." Romano replied.

"R-Romano! What are you doing here, ve? You're not allowed backstage! What are you going to do if someone finds out you're here?" Feliciana panicked.

"Feli, relax. I'm here because I need to tell you something important." Romano explained.

"Oh… Alright then…. What is it, ve?" She asked.

"I'll tell you on the way home. Come on!" Romano grabbed his sister by the arm and brought her to the parking lot right outside the theatre. In fact, if Feliciana didn't try to catch up to her brother, she might have fallen which would make Romano literally dragging her.

"Get in the car." Romano said sternly as he gently shoved his sister in.

"Romano?" Feliciana asked in worry as her brother hopped in the car and stepped on the gas.

"Feli." Romano whispered as he kept his eyes on the road.

Feliciana looked in his amber eyes.

"Fratello…. What's going on….?"

"Sorella. I didn't want to do this… Or even talk to you about this matter ever again but, I'm afraid I need to…"

"Romano…?"

"Feli…. How much… how much do you remember… about your past…?" He looked his sister straight in the eyes and saw her sadness. No, sadness isn't enough. It was more than that.

Tears slowly started streaming down her cheeks.

"Too much…. I thought so…" Romano whispered to himself as he continued driving.

* * *

><p>As Feli made her way to her room upstairs she clutched the black cross hanging on the chain of her necklace.<p>

"Holy Roma…. Are you really coming back…?"

Feliciana stood right in front of the door to her room, not knowing whether she should open it or not. If she left it closed as it was now, she would live a peaceful life, just how she was living at the moment. But if she opened the door on the other hand, that would mean releasing all her memories she has been trying to keep locked up for so long.

_What do I do….?_

"_Ve~! ve~! Open the door~~! Holy Roma's in there, ve~!"_ A cute, high-pitched voice said in her head.

Following the strange voice, she unconsciously reached for the door knob and twisted it.

There was an immediate flash of light, and her heart as she once knew spoke to her; reminded her of her past, the time when she was happiest; the period when she could be herself. No acting in public, no concealed emotions, no broken hearts.

* * *

><p>I blinked my eyes a couple of times to be able to see clearly.<p>

_Where am I….?_

There was a mirror right in front of me. I checked my reflection and was in total awe when I saw myself when I was around thirteen years old. I was also worried because I realized I wasn't wearing the black cross on my neck.

I looked around me hoping to see Romano, my brother, my fratello. He's been taking care of me ever since…. well….. I turned fifteen, I guess.

_Wait a minute…. This room…. I'm in… It can't be… Impossible…._

"Italy!" A voice called from outside my bedroom.

"Italy-chan! Time to work! Let's go!" A wavy-haired brunette sort of shouted as she barged in my room.

"M-Miss Hungary….?" I said her name in shock. I haven't seen her in such a long time. Last time I saw her was…

The nine-hundredth century…

Just then it hit me.

_Wait what? No…. something's wrong…. Ve… Very wrong…._

"Italy, if you've been slacking off again Austria-san's going to kill you!"

"Um, ve…?" I asked timidly.

_Why would Austria-san do that? We ARE getting along already, aren't we, ve….? _

"Italy, I know you like Holy Roman Empire and all, but you shouldn't rely on him to help you just so you can see him or have a conversation with him, you know? And besides, you should give him a break. He's only staying here for a week, remember?" Hungary said as she sat beside me on my bed.

"Holy Roma?" I said his name in shock and happiness. "He's here? Really?"

"Yeah. He's always lived here. He just went to a war and came here to escape violence a little. How can you not remember? Are you playing games with me, Italy-chan?" Hungary answered my question, clearly annoyed.

I hugged her tightly and ran to the door.

"Thank you, Hungary-san! Thank you so much, ve~! Grazie~!" I said as I slammed the door and set out to find Holy Roma.

* * *

><p><em>Ve…. Don't tell me I'm still getting lost after all the time I've spent here when I was a child<em>, I thought to myself as I passed through different halls that led to more of them.

"This place really is big, isn't it?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." A voice said from one of the smaller corridors.

I turned my head to where the voice was coming from and saw a teenage boy walking towards me. He was wearing a white polo shirt that was semi-balloon shaped on the cuffs, black pants, and black boots. I also noticed he had a diamond cross lined with gold on the sides hanging on his neck. It looked exactly like mine but it was mostly white diamond and clear while mine was mostly black. I stared straight into his light blue eyes as he came closer, his blond hair still a little wet on the tips.

_He probably took a shower a few minutes ago._

He was finally standing right in front of me, only a few inches separating us. I was kind of ashamed since he towered over me. It made me look short.

"Italia-chan…" He said to me, but I was speechless.

"Italia…?" He said again.

"… Italia, do you still remember me…?" He asked softly.

"Holy Roma…." I said his name as tears began streaming down my cheeks.

He smiled and pulled me in to hug me. "Italia… I missed you so much." He said as he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Holy… Roma… It's really you~!" I said while crying.

"Shhh… Don't cry. I'm here. It's alright." He said as he placed his hand on my head.

I hugged him tighter.

"I- I thought you would never come back…" I whispered, my voice shaking.

"I promised you I'd return, didn't I?" He smiled as he looked into my eyes and wiped my tears away gently.

I blushed a bit but smiled not to make it obvious.

"But… how many centuries has it been…? France nii-sama said you were…. Gone…" I explained.

"What? But how can that be? I'm right here! The war just started eight years ago." He said in confusion.

"Eight years ago….?" I mumbled and pushed him away gently, ending the hug.

_What's happening…? We're in the twenty-first century, aren't we…?_

"Ita-chan, I know I took long, but I… I came back and risked being defeated just… well, just to see you. I missed you so much… I-I couldn't stand being away from you so long. I couldn't sleep at night because I was thinking of you the whole time. And… a year after I threw myself in the war, I couldn't bear the pain any longer. I wanted to come see you. To see you smile, laugh, to be the cheerful girl I knew. The problem was… I couldn't just leave my soldiers in the war alone; they wouldn't let me, so I had to stay awhile longer.

A few nights ago, though, I found an opportunity to escape, and I took that chance… So, um, here I am."

"Holy Roma…. You didn't have to do all that for me…" I told him, my heart beating faster and faster.

He put his hands on my soldiers and looked me in the eyes. "Ita-chan… you don't understand, do you?"

"Ve…?" I was confused. Why was I here? Why is he talking as if it was the nine-hundredth century? And why did I look like how I was when I was thirteen? Even Holy Roma looked like he was in his teens… We're adults now... And my cross…. That was a gift from him…

_Wait a minute… If Holy Roma gave me that cross through Austria-san when he visited a long time ago… He might know where it is._

"Oh… Holy Roma, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead. Ask me anything."

"You know that cross you gave me a long time ago? The gold and black one? It looks exactly like the one you're wearing now, ve~ But it's black lined with gold, not clear. I was in Italy when you visited so you gave it to Austria to give it to me, ve~ And I always wear it but for some reason when I looked in the mirror this morning it was gone. Do you know where it is, ve~?"

He stared at me in even more confusion.

"Ita-chan… Um, do you mean this cross?" He reached in one of his pockets and pulled out a cross that looked exactly like the one he gave me long ago.

"Ve~! That one~! Thanks, Holy Roma~! How'd you find it though~?" I thanked him as I got the cross from him.

"Um, Italia… Are you alright?" Holy Roma asked.

"Perfect, ve~! Why? Is there anything wrong?" I replied.

"Italia… I never gave you that…. I was planning to pretty soon, but you told me about it a while back… And here it is…"

I looked at the cross closely. It was made of black diamond and was lined with gold on the sides. It's my favorite which is why I never take it off.

"Italia… We need to talk to Austria. Now." Holy Roma said to me as he held my hand.

I blushed and simply nodded. His warm hand was a lot bigger than mine which reminded me of those romance novels back home. But above all, I was happy that he was here with me at this very moment. I've missed him so much and I loved being with him.

_Holy Roma… I'm really happy you're back._


End file.
